1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to picnic table accessories and, more particularly, is concerned with a clip securement assembly for anchoring both a tablecloth and an article of dinnerware to a table top.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Picnics and barbecues are favorite outdoor occasions for bringing friends and families together. Breezy weather, however, can wreak havoc with table settings. Plates can be swept suddenly off tables. Tablecloths can be tossed about by unexpected wind gusts. Therefore, a need arises for a stabilizing device to anchor items such as tablecloths and plates securely on a table.
Some attempts have been made in the prior art to meet these needs. Representative examples of such attempts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Perusse (3,089,211) and O'Leary (4,158,905).
The Perusse device is a clip construction basically comprising a pair of cooperating legs for embracing an edge portion of a table top so as to secure a tablecloth on the table. A child's dish can also be secured thereon by inversion of the legs of the clip such that the lower angular leg is inserted over an edge of the child's bowl on the top surface of the tabletop while the upper straight leg is now inserted along the bottom surface of the tabletop. This type of bowl securement is quite awkward in use, as the angular section of the lower leg protrudes upwardly from the bowl. The optimum use of this structure would probably occur when an adult uses the anchored bowl to feed a young child.
The Perusse device does not address the needs of older children or adults for a plate-anchoring structure which is unobtrusive, easily adaptable to a variety of dishes, and easily detachable therefrom when an additional helping of food is desired by the diner.
The O'Leary device is a bifurcated, double-looped clamp. The basic function performed by this structure is the securement of the tablecloth on the table.
Consequently, a need still exists for a securement device capable of anchoring both a tablecloth and an article of dinnerware to a table top. The device should be simple in design and constructed for inexpensive manufacture and for convenient utilization of the item. Additionally, a simple and sturdy detachability feature must be included on the device. Such feature would permit easy plate detachability from the device by either an adult or older child, for those enjoyable second helpings.